1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaner, particularly to a cleaner for cleaning a plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, household windows are cleaned by opening or dismounting the windows while the windows of a multi-story building are cleaned by installing a suspension machine outside the multi-story building, controlling the suspension machine to move up and down by a motor, and cleaning the exterior of the windows of the multi-story building with a brush or a spout of water. However, the suspension machine is apt to swing due to its center of gravity being unstable when a wind blows. Cleaning workers may slip when they unduly brush the window and cleaning tools may drop and hurt pedestrians. In order to prevent the above accidents, the windows are only slightly sprayed with water and thus the windows are not completely cleaned.